Pastries and Morning Sickness
by tydavislover
Summary: An early morning work out for Kara causes some issues. This is my first attempt at a Last Ship fic. Enjoy!


_**This is my first attempt at a Last Ship/ Danny/Kara fic. I hope you enjoy. It takes place Season 2 between episodes 2 and 3. Mainly just Danny and Kara fluff. :)**_

 _ **Pastries and Morning Sickness**_

Lieutenant Danny Green sighed as he walked into the gym and saw fellow Lieutenants Kara Foster and Alisha Granderson boxing back and forth against the boxing bag in the corner of the gym. A sone by Pink was blaring through the speakers and they seemed to be having an intense workout, while carrying on a serious conversation, by the looks of it.

"Hey Sir, not sure what you wanted us to start with," Miller admitted as he saw his lieutenant and team leader enter the gym for their 0500AM workout.

"How about the circut training we did yesterday, followed by a five minute mile," Danny told his team and glanced back at the girls.

"You really expect me to run a 5 minute mile, man?" Tex asked looking horrified.

"Whatever you can do, Tex," Danny said with a shrug and then motioned to the stereo system that was blaring.

"Who picked this music?" Danny asked with an arched eyebrow. Tex chuckled as he motioned to Kara and Alisha.

"It was playing when we got in here. They've been at it for a while it looks like," Burke mentioned looking at his watch. Danny sighed and then set his shoulders.

"Start without me," Danny nodded and then made his way over to his girlfriend and her roommate, leaving his team to their workout. Burke and Cruz shared a smirk and Tex shook his head. Their lieutenant was whipped.

"Uh oh. Here comes Daddy," Alisha said glancing over Kara's shoulder as she delivered another punch to the bag.

"What?" Kara asked with a confused look.

"Lieutenants," Danny's voice greeted. Kara sighed and turned around.

"Lieutenant," Alisha nodded, knowing Danny was just being courteous to her.

"Hey," Kara said out of breath as Alisha stopped the moving bag.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked looking at Alisha, who nodded.

"Better every day," she answered and then looked at Kara.

"I'm gonna go fill up our water bottles," Alisha said taking the hint. She winked at Kara, who nodded and fixed a strap on her hand protection.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked with a stern look once Alisha was out of hearing distance. Kara arched an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Early morning workout with my roommate. We've both been so busy that this is the only time we could do it together. It's really not the same to come with one of the guys and now that Alisha is back with no restrictions, it's nice," Kara explained putting her hands on her widening hips. She was wearing black legging kapris and a Navy racer back tanktop, which showed off her 16 week baby bump.

"Are you sure it's ok? If she would miss..." Danny trailed off. Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm fine. We are fine. It's like saying when I'm running my 4 miles everyday, I could trip and fall on my stomach," Kara pointed out, causing Danny's face to harden.

"I just," he began. Kara nodded as Alisha came back with their bottles. She handed Kara's hers and Kara took a sip.

"Thanks... Danny, we are good, I promise. Go train with your team," Kara assured pointing to his team members, who were doing what they were asked, but also looking at their leader curiously.

"I just love you and care about you," Danny said softly. Kara smiled softly and nodded.

"We love you, too, but please trust me. I can keep him or her safe while working out. I think I've proved that more than once," Kara told him, honestly. Danny sighed and nodded.

"You have," he agreed and turned to walk away.

"Hey Lieutenant," Kara called to him. Danny started to turn around, but was immediately lying on his back looking up into his favorite hazel eyes. He let out a surprise laugh/grunt and Alisha gasped in surprise.

"You have nothing to worry about," Kara promised holding her hand out to him. Danny shook his head with an amused looked.

"Touche, sweetheart," Danny said as he hopped up. Kara smirked and gave him a quick smack to the ass as he walked away. Danny shook his head as he noticed his team watching the show in awe.

"I don't want to hear it," he growled as he jumped on the treadmill next to Cruz. Burke let out a chuckle and Danny shook his head.

"She owned you, man. She had you down before you even knew what was happening," Burke laughed.

"That boys is why you never underestimate a woman," Tex smirked as he patted Miller's shoulder.

"Sir, how much longer do you have to bust our asses?" Cruz asked with a groan as he took a long swig of his water.

"Keep complaining and I'll keep you here all day," Danny growled as he jumped on the treadmill, enticing the others to do the same.

"35% incline. 30 minutes," Danny announced as he started on a slow jog. Tex had long quit and was helping Halsey train in the middle of the room. Danny couldn't help but be slightly distracted by Kara's presence in the gym. She and Alisha had been doing some yoga/stretching thing for the last 10 minutes. The sight of Kara on all fours lifting her legs and butt was not something that he needed while working out with his team.

"I had no idea how flexible you had to be to do yoga," Miller admitted. Danny glared at him as he noticed the young man watching the pair.

"You can bump yourself up to 40% incline now, Miller," Danny growled.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean... Nevermind," Miller groaned and then hit a few buttons on the treadmill.

"Are you ladies working out so you can indulge on those chocolate frosted donuts in the mess hall after this?" Tex asked with a chuckle as he threw a toy for Halsey near the women. Alisha shook her head laughing and Kara sucked in her breath.

"Tex," Danny warned from across the gym.

"Oh come on, KFC, you already look like you've snuck in there in the middle of the night and eaten the leftover bread pudding," Tex continued his teasing. Kara shook her head and groaned. She hurried to her feet and took off for the shower room. Everyone in the gym followed her with their eyes until the door slammed behind her. Unfortunately the shower room's walls weren't well insulated and they immediately heard gagging and coughing.

"Oh man," Tex groaned putting his hand over his eyes. Halsey whined and hurried to the door, worried about Kara. Miller groaned and hopped off the treadmil.

"I can't... I can't hear people being sick," he groaned shaking his head.

"Shut up and get back on the treadmil," Danny growled and hopped off of his own treadmil.

"You are in trouble, dude," Cruz chuckled looking at Tex.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Tex? Pastries! She can't see, hear, smell, or think about pastries!" Danny growled walking past his roommate. Alisha smirked as she walked towards the bathroom doors to check on her roommate.

"She should be getting past this part soon, I think," Alisha said quietly to Danny, who sighed and shook his head.

"She hasn't been that bad... It's subsided a lot she said... Just any pastries... She hates them," Danny sighed.

"Are you going to go in?" he asked motioning to the door. Alisha eyed him and then smacked his shoulder.

"I didn't get her pregnant or mention pastries. Why do I have to go in?" she asked. Danny sighed and knocked lightly on the door.

"Lieutenant Foster," he called. Tex let out a howl.

"Really? She's puking her guts up because you got her pregnant and you are calling her Lieutenant Foster?" he laughed.

"No, she's puking because you mentioned donuts and bread pudding," Danny growled.

"I'm fine," Kara's voice called and then there was more coughing. Danny turned to the door and took a deep breath. He pulled it open and stepped inside. He heard more gagging and felt bad.

"Kara, you ok?" he asked. He recieved a grunt in response and heard the toilet flush.

"Danny, please, get out of here. I really don't want you to see me like this," she groaned from a stall.

"I've seen you at your worst, sweetheart, and I'm going to see you give birth, I think being worried about seeing you puking is a little redundant," Danny answered standing outside her stall door. Kara groaned and stepped out of the stall. Her forehead sweaty and she was slightly pale.

"I think you may want to rethink the whole watching the birthing process... I've heard it's made Navy Seals pass out cold," Kara teased. Her eyes held a slight sparkle, even with the current vomiting.

"Not a chance," Danny smirked and handed her his water bottle.

"Thanks," she breathed and took a sip. She rinsed out her mouth and spit it in the sink.

"If Tex is out there, I might have to punch him," Kara groaned handing the water bottle back to Danny, who chuckled.

"I don't think anyone would blame you," he admitted. Kara let out a groan and put her hand over her eyes.

"What? Are you ok?" Danny asked concerned moving towards her. Kara shook her head.

"Oh my God. I just... Your whole team just heard me barfing up my breakfast... No I'm not ok. I'm suppose to be composed at all times and..." Kara began embarassed. Danny offered her a small smile.

"Kara, it's fine. They barely noticed," he told her. Kara gave him a look.

"These walls are paper thin," she argued.

"Ok. Well, they migh have heard you, but it's not like you are loud heaver... Just polite coughs and groans. Miller was the only one to get slightly bothered by it," Danny tried to help. Kara gave him an odd look and shook her head.

"Polite coughs and groans. Good God, Danny, you make puking sound so classy," she let out a chuckle. Danny shrugged.

"Anything to make you feel better. It is my son that's making you sick... Well him and Tex," Danny said with a smirk. Kara laughed and shook her head as she went to the door to face everyone.

"It could be a girl you know," she argued.

"As long as he or she looks like you, I'll be happy," Danny replied following her out of the door.

"So sorry, KFC," Tex said sheepishly as Halsey rushed to Kara's side. She smiled and patted his head.

"Just don't let it happen again... I'm assuming Lieutenant Green informed you why I wasn't able to answer your taunting earlier," Kara asked with an arched eyebrow. Alisha chuckled as Tex shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Sure did. You will not hear another word about food or the mess hall from me until after you deliver your baby seal there," Tex nodded. Kara smiled at the nickname.

"Back on the treadmills... Let's go," Danny announced. Alisha handed Kara her gym bag.

"Baby seal... I love it," Alisha smiled. Kara smiled at nodded as she caught Danny's eye.

"It is kinda catchy, huh?" she agreed touching her slight bump as she watched Danny hop back on his treadmill.

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
